stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneg/Main Page Idea
The format for this is HEAVILY borrowed from Wookieepedia --Sneg 08:50, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I like it. --Kevin W. 16:15, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::It might need some more tweaking but it's a start. :-) --Sneg 16:34, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Better than the old (and I'm not saying that because... well, you know. I'm flattered; TY.) Now what we REALLY NEED is a stylesheet which we can edit, for instance to cover those header bars... and so much more. You reading this, Luke80? --Sasorizaa1 17:38, 2 September 2006 (UTC) NOW Considering that we're already almost half the way into September, now would be a good idea to implement this idea. --Kevin W. 03:43, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :To quote Riker: Yes, absolutely, I do indeed concur, wholeheartedly! --TimPendragon 03:21, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::I don't want to step on Luke80's toes. He is the final word here. But I have to agree - If I can get this code tweaked to where I really like it and it works easily might need to look about an "overthrow". :-) --Sneg 15:54, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :::If I don't see Luke80 do something by the end of the month I'm going to contact Wikia Home and see what we can do to keep the ball from fumbling. --Sneg 13:41, 16 September 2006 (UTC) LCARS format Looks great to me, Sneg, and the LCARS color idea sounds good. --TimPendragon 18:05, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Ehh... dunno about those colors though... --Sasoriza 18:10, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Wrote that before the colors were added. Could do without the orange. Try the LCARS design from First Contact or Voyager instead of the TNG one. --TimPendragon 18:16, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Just saw your message, Sneg > (I'm liking this more and more - Sasorizaa - think we can make this into a "LCARS" colored page?). I would say it's pivotal on a CSS style -- yes, I hate to keep bringing that up, but, the reason I say that... If we could change the color format for the entire page (hence the site itself), then the LCARS format, while "fannish", might be more "do-able". But as long we're stuck with the white background, I think simply changing the bar colors might be best for now. Anything beyond that requires a lot of extra coding, which would need to be repealed once/if we ever get the CSS tweaked. The white b.g. accents that pic better too. --Sasoriza 18:28, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Quotes This page would look cool for the Main Page. - By the way, it's not an immediate or big concern, but I had an idea for the quotes. I was thinking we could have a discussion page where everyone could submit quotes from thier own series for the possible inclusion on the main page. Then, whoever is in charge of the main page, could choose randomly at which quote to put for that day/week/month. The quote discussion page could also be a place where people could filter the good, bad, or inappropriate quotes. Just wanted to post that idea before I forgot... --Hawku 12:18, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. I would love to have a "committee" set up to really oversee the layout of this wiki but one of the people I have talk to at Wikia feel we just need "editors" not Admins. (if we had someone in an Admin posistion we could really do some nice sweeping changes to make this site look really good) --Sneg 12:33, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :::Oh ok. Hmm... what if we all had a vote to change the main page? I'm sure us 'editors' are a worthy comittee. :P --Hawku 12:43, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Info Just another idea for this page (if the page even gets used :-P) is that I think there should be the explaination somewhere on it. This one: This wiki has been created to collect information about and from various fan made projects including RPGs, fan fiction and fan movies. ''The wiki will allow fanon, so if you want to create a character or a place, simply create a page on it and put in as much detail as possible. Enjoy the site! If you are interested in contributing, please see the Current events page, where you can see our current efforts and assist in them. --Hawku 12:43, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Logo You forgot the NX-01. --Kevin W. 16:45, 22 September 2006 (UTC)